1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present technology relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method that perform a predetermined process by operating a touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of this kind of a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 11-85400 [G06F 3/033, G09G 5/00] laid-open on Mar. 30, 1999. According to this prior art, a display panel is supported so as to be vibrated by a vibrating element. On the display panel, an image representing an option to be selected with a pen by an operator as a window, an icon, etc. is displayed. When the operator applies a selecting instruction with the pen, the kind of the vibration depending on the kind of the selected image is determined. Then, the vibrating element is operated at the determined vibration to vibrate the display panel. Thus, the vibration corresponding to the image can be transmitted to the operator via the pen, providing an interface function with reality.
However, in the prior art, the kind of the vibration is uniquely set for each image. For example, the kind of the vibration is never changed even irrespective of changes of a display manner of the image or a state of the image. That is, the same vibration is applied when the image is instructed at any timing, and therefore, it is impossible to recognize with the vibration the relationship between the instructed timing and the display state of the image and the situation of the image. It could not be said that the operator obtained enough sense of reality. Furthermore, in a case of directly applying such the prior art to the game apparatus, (change) difference of the display manner or the state (circumstance) of the enemy character in the game such as a movement of the enemy character, the attack of the enemy character on a player character, changes of a life, an offensive power, or mentality of the enemy character, etc. was not able to sensuously be informed.